


Second Chances - Resurrection

by Maxguevara36



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Butterfly Effect, Chaos Theory, Do-Over, F/F, F/M, Second Chances, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxguevara36/pseuds/Maxguevara36
Summary: I woke up screaming.  I remember everything that happened from the time the 100 hit the ground to the time I died.  My name is Clarke Griffin and I was born in the year 2130.  Somehow I got a second chance and I refuse to waste it.  I will save us.  I just hope I don't loose myself or my own humanity in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up screaming. I remember everything that happened from the time the 100 hit the ground to the time I died. It just can’t be real. How am I back here? Why am I not dead? I remember choking, black blood spewing like a geyser. I remember the pain from the death wave carrying the radiation. The burns feeling like sand blasted acid ripping my skin off. So, I’m sure you can understand how I don’t understand why I’m waking up on the Ark in my bed with my dad asking if I’m ok. My dad who got floated before we ever got dropped to the ground. Maybe it was all just a vivid nightmare. One can hope anyway. Only time will tell. If it isn’t a nightmare I hope I can change some of the events in our favor. Save those lives I couldn’t save or just plain save us. I do know one thing for sure, if it is real, Lexa has to live. If she falls we fall and that can’t happen again because here is the part the grounders never truly understood. If we fall, they fall.

My name is Clarke Griffin and I was born in the year 2130. In the fall of 2148 my father found a catastrophic life support system failure on the Ark. He got floated because he attempted to go public with the discovery. Kane made sure he failed in alerting the people but he also made sure I couldn’t’ tell anyone either. He had me locked up and put in solitary just to be safe. Fortunately, it’s 6 months before my dad gets floated and I get sent to juvenile detention for treason. I have 6 months to put a plan together to save my father but to go over all of my memories for the 200 days on earth. Six months is all I have, from the day we were send to earth to the second Praimfaya 200 days is all it took to wipe out humanity and end the human race. 

I’m not worried about what to do when I hit the ground. I can see every mistake I made and everything I should have done differently but I can also see the things I wish I could change but know I shouldn’t. I know there were decisions I made that I wish I could change but without those choices I wouldn’t have the power and respect I will need among the grounders. As much as I hate Wenheda, I know I will need to become her to save my people. There isn’t another way. I will have to kill people to save my people no matter how sick it makes me feel or how the dead haunt me. I will have to take lives and I will have to live with that. I don’t know if it’s because I lived through it before or if it’s because I know now what will happen if I don’t. I will never be cavalier with taking a life but if I take a life to save a life it’s my responsibility to keep the life that was saved otherwise the death I dealt was unnecessary.

I was sitting with Wells playing chess thinking about that memories from the dream when the alarm went off. “All citizens must report to the nearest shelter zone immediately. This is not a test. This is a solar flare alert.” We were walking through the hall when someone pushed me into the wall causing me to cut my hand. It was then I knew everything I remembered was real. Inky black liquid dripped from my hand. I didn’t have black blood until 10 days before Praimfaya. Hiding my hand from Wells I walk into the shelter zone.

“I hate these things. First, we have the tests just to make sure we know what to do. Cause hey we didn’t grow up in space, so we must be stupid but then it’s not t a drill and we are stuck in here with nothing to do for hours.” Wells said. I just nodded. I didn’t know what to say and I couldn’t think past my black blood. My hand was still bleeding but I also couldn’t take care of it since it would draw unwanted attention to me. How do you explain black blood to people who have never seen it or heard of it before? “What happened to your hand?” Wells asked because of course he noticed. He always notices everything about me. I love Wells, he is my best friend but I really wish he just tuned me out sometimes. I know it’s because he’s in love with me. As much as I wish he wasn’t or wish he put that burden on someone who could return those feeling. He deserves that. “What?” I ask feigning ignorance. “Your hand is black. What happened?” I look at my hand. “I got pushed into the wall and my pen broke.” I said hoping he doesn’t look and closer or realize I didn’t have a pen in my hand. “Here”. He hands me a little piece of cloth. I wipe my hand off and hold it in my hand hoping the pressure will slow the bleeding.

Three hours later I’m in my quarters. Sitting at my desk I clean up my hand and start writing a plan. Step 1: save dad. Step 2: Get arrested. Step 3: Save us and humanity. Humble goals.


	2. Chapter 2

When my parents left for work in the morning I started doing exercises to strengthen my body. I have eighteen months to get ready for the ground and I will need every bit of that time to prepare. So, I started spending most of my time in medical with my mom. There are things I don’t know and will need to learn like surgery. Wells didn’t understand and I didn’t know what to say to him. How do I go from spending most of my time with him to spending no time with him? He started noticing my body before I did. I lost some weight, toned up, and became stronger. I told him it was for my health but I don’t think he believed me. I can almost imagine his face if he knew I could fight. Lexa started teaching me before she died. She was worried I would be challenged and since most of the Grounders believe if you kill someone you get their power she didn’t want me to die because they named me Wanheda.

“You are still spending Saturday mornings with me, right?” Wells asked. That was the day we spend watching games with our families or doing homework together.

“Of course. You should know that. The only reason I’m spending so much time in medical is because I want to be a Dr. I’m 16 now and I know that is my path on the Ark. There isn’t any reason to delay that and I don’t want to. The more I learn the better I will be for the final exam before the apprenticeship.” I told him. I know he understands that much since his dad wanted him to go into the council like he did. Wells wants no part of it. He doesn’t understand why people have to die just because they were trying to feed their families or get medicine for their children. He is soft hearted and doesn’t really have the strength to make those difficult decisions.

I was watching a soccer game with my dad, Wells, and Jaha when my mom walked in. She leaned over and said “Bennet has the systems analysis that you asked for.” He left and I knew this is the start. One month before I get locked up and my dad gets floated.

“How did it go?” My mom asked when he came back.

“Well I told Jaha it’s definitive. The ark has a year of oxygen left, maybe two.”

“You’ll fix it.” She said.

“Not this time. I’ve tried Abby. This isn’t a glitch. It’s a system failure. People need to know.”

“No. They’ll panic.”

“You sound like Kane.”

“Because he’s right.”

“No. We can’t avoid the truth. We have to let everyone on the Ark put their minds to a solution.”

“What, and risk anarchy. No. It’s too dangerous. Promise me that you will obey the council’s orders, that you’ll keep it quiet. Promise me.” My mom pleads with my father.

“I can’t.”

“For Clarke. Do it for Clarke.”

“I am doing this for Clarke.”

“They’ll float you, Jake. If you do this, I won’t be able to stop it.”

“You’re not doing this for me, dad.” I said coming out from behind the wall. “You haven’t thought this through. You are the lead engineer. We need you to do everything you can to fix this problem but if you can’t to buy us as much time as you can. If you defy the council you will be making the problem harder to solve. I need you to make sure I keep breathing and you can’t do that if your dead.”

“Honey, I need more help. I have done everything I can to try and fix this problem.”

“Then if you need more hands ask for them. You don’t have to announce the problem to the Ark just to get help. The council has a vested interest in their being able to breath. They would grant this to you. Please don’t make me watch you die for nothing. I need you alive and in my life. Not dead and a bitter memory. Jaha is your best friend but he is also the Chancellor and he will never allow you to go through with this. You will fail and you will die leaving the problem still here for the rest of us to deal with. Also have you considered that now I’m a liability. I know about the problem and what is to stop the council from locking me up to. Is that something you can live with?”

“Sweet heart. They wouldn’t do that to you.”

“Don’t be naïve. They have locked away and floated people for less. Promise me you will follow the council’s wishes. Ask for more help and do everything you can to give us as much time as you can. Please Dad, don’t ask me to live through your death.”

“Alright, I promise. I’ll go to the council tomorrow and ask for more engineers to help with the issue. Hopefully I can buy us more time to fix things or come up with a solution.”

I hugged him and stifled the tears. He has never lied to me when he promised he would do something. I know he will keep his word plus I don’t think he thought about what would happen to me. They couldn’t touch my mother since she was on the council but I was still fair game. They wouldn’t hesitate to lock me up as a traitor plus they would float me at 18 because of what I know. They would never allow such a security risk. Never. So, saving my dad by making him protect me. I hate putting a guilt trip on people. It’s manipulative and cold but he will live so I will deal with it. Now I just have to wait. My dad will survive. Step one complete.


	3. Chapter 3

I’m going to a party. That is the plan. The masquerade ball is the perfect place for me to get arrested. Now I just have to figure out the best way to do that. One that will make it look like I was being a stupid teenager but also can’t be overlooked.

“Clarke, you ready to go sweetheart?” my mom asked from my door. I was just finishing my hair when she walked in. I stood up to show her my outfit. I put my hair in twisted braids pulled back from the sides and left my natural curl. I looked soft. Softer than what I remember from earth which is weird. Since I woke up that night I haven’t really given my appearance much thought. Too much on my mind but I felt feminine and girly in my dress and soft hair.

“You look beautiful baby.” My mom told me. I feel bad cause I know I’m not coming home tonight. “I hope you have an amazing time. See you when you get home and not too late, ok.” “Ok mom, see you tonight.” I met Wells at the entrance to the dance/gym area. “You look incredible.” He said. Standing a bit taller. “Thank you.” I take his arm and we walk into the party. 

I look around the party and see some of the 100. Monty and Jasper dancing and laughing, Octavia and Bellamy walking in the door. I dance with Well’s and get close to Octavia who is having a blast. It’s nice to see her having fun and know this is her first time out of their quarters. It’s interesting to see the girl who lived under the floor be so free and unencumbered. Walking back to the punch table I run in to Jasper who promptly hands me a cup. “Here you’ll enjoy this.” He walks away and I take a drink and promptly start coughing. This situation I can take advantage of. Alcohol. The perfect cover. 

I drink and then I drink some more. I don’t talk to the 100 because I don’t want to start changing too much before I get to the ground. The alarms go off and I can see Octavia start to panic and Bellamy pull his shock stick. I’m standing there watching Octavia try and run away when a guard grabs my arm and pulls me around to take off my mask. It was reflex more that plan. I spun pulling my arm back and punched him. It was a beautiful punch. It connected right on his jaw and knocked him out. The whole room stopped to stare. It didn’t help Octavia or Bellamy but it did its job. I was arrested for assault. Which is what I wanted but I didn’t need to be manhandled to get it done. The guard grabbed me so hard I have a bruised hand print on my arm to prove it was self-defense but things like that don’t matter on the Ark. Any crime is a capital offence unless you are under 18.

I was taken to the sky box and put in solitary. I saw Kane there before they closed my door. He was talking to Jaha about how I knew about the Life support failure and couldn’t be trusted to keep my mouth shut. I have nine months to sit in solitary contemplating what I will try and change on the ground. 

My mom and dad walked into my cell. I have never seen my mother so angry with me until she saw my arm. “It really was self-defense. He grabbed me so hard I just reacted. I’m sorry if I disappointed you.” I watched my dad walk towards me. “I’m not disappointed sweetheart. No one has the right to touch you like that, ever. I am curious though. Where did you learn to punch like that?” “I read a lot. I also like those martial arts shows you used to watch. I didn’t realize it would become so ingrained that I would punch first. I was drinking but still, I surprised myself.” “I will get you out of here. You have bruises on your arm from that guard. What was he thinking grabbing someone like that?” My mom said. I knew she would never get me out of here. As soon as Kane let it out that I knew about the oxygen issue I knew they would never let me go. It didn’t have the respect or trust my parents did and I’m just a kid in their eyes. My mom kept me supplied in charcoal to draw and my dad brought me books to read. Him being an engineer he would bring me books to learn about the things he did on the Ark. I’m not great at that stuff. Give me a body with a wound to tend and I’m set. Raven is the one I rely on. Girl and do anything and I only have to wait 12 days for her to fallow me down to the ground.

In my cell I sit. Drawing pictures of the ground on the walls and thinking about what will happen in just a few months. I wake up and start working out, draw a bit, work out some more, read and then go over my memories and what happened. I don’t have the luxury of doing nothing or allowing myself to get soft. Besides, my sanity will suffer if I do nothing but wallow in the loneliness of solitary. Months alone, not talking to anyone can make people go crazy if they are not careful.


	4. Chapter 4

I heard the door open behind me. “Prisoner 319, face the wall.” The guard said walking into my cell. “What is this?” I ask, getting up and facing the wall. “Quiet. Hold out your right arm.” “No. No. It’s not my time. I don’t turn 18 for another month.” I said turning towards the guard. “Hold out your arm.” “What is that?” I ask. I’m afraid. I changed things when I saved my father. What if this isn’t about us going to the ground? What if they are just reducing the population or inducing comas to conserve oxygen. The wrist bands look the same but that doesn’t mean they are. I can hear the other guard igniting his shock stick. “Give me your arm.” The guard said reaching for me. I avoid him and push the other guard into the wall and run out the door. I can see the rest of sky box. The 100 being rounded up. We are going to the ground.

“Clarke stop. Wait here.” My mom says to the guard as she walks towards me. “Mom. Mom what’s going on?” I ask her as she hugs me. “It’s going to be ok sweetheart. Clarke, you’re not being executed. You’re being sent to the ground. Now listen to me. Your instincts will tell you to take care of everybody else first, but please be careful. We can’t lose you. Your father and I love you so much.” I felt the dart hit me in the back as she pulls me in for another hug and everything goes black.

I wake in the dropship just before reentry. My wrist hurts from the band they put on me. I look next to me and see Wells sitting there just like before. “Welcome back.” He says. I just stare at him. “What the hell are you doing here Wells?” “When I found out what they were doing, I got myself arrested so I could go too. I didn’t want you to be alone.” I dropship started shaking and a girl screamed. “That was the atmosphere.” Wells said answering my unasked question. A monitor lights up and Jaha starts speaking. I don’t pay attention, I don’t need to. There is nothing he could say that would make me trust him. He is all ego, power, and privilege. Besides, I know what he is saying. He wants us to go to Mt. Weather. I got news for everyone on this drop ship. We are not going there or anywhere near there until we absolutely have to.

Finn floats out of his seat. “Check it out. Your dad floated me after all.” He says to Wells. “You should strap in before the parachutes deploy.” Wells says back. “Hey, you two, stay in your seats or you’ll die.” I said to the two boys trying to fallow Finn like morons. “You’re the traitor who has been in solitary for a year.” “You’re the moron who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk.” “but it was fun. I’m Finn.” “Yeah, I know. You dating Raven Reyes. Now get back in your seat before the parachutes deploy and throw you all over the place.” It was too late the other two boys were just getting out of their seats when the parachutes deployed throwing Finn into the wall. The other two boys were thrown into the railing and bounced back onto the floor in front of us. “Finn are you ok?” 

“The rockets should have fired by now.” Wells says to me.

“It’s ok. Everything on this ship is 100 years old. Just give it a second, they will fire.” I said with a confidence I didn’t feel.

The rockets fired and we slowed down but the ship was still shaking causing sparks to fly around us and then we hit the ground and the machines stopped. “Listen. No machine hum.” Monty says. The buckles release and I jump out of my seat. “Finn is he breathing?” I ask going to the other boy. I check for a pulse. It’s there. “Finn?” “No, he isn’t breathing.” I check for a pulse and feel nothing. At least one survived this time. “The outer door is on the lower level. Let’s go.” I hear someone yell.

“Hey, Just back it up, guys.” Bellamy says to everyone trying to get out. “Stop, the air may be toxic.” Wells says. “If the air is toxic, we’re dead already.” Bellamy says back. “Bellamy?” I hear Octavia’s hesitant voice from behind me. “My God, look how big you are.” He says to Octavia as she walks up to him giving him a hug. “What the hell are you wearing. A guard’s uniform.” She says. “I had to borrow it to get on the drop ship.” “Where is your wrist band?” Wells asks. “Do you mind, I haven’t seen my brother in a year.” “No one has a brother.” Someone yells from behind me. “That’s Octavia Blake. The girl they found hidden in the floor.” A girl yell’s from farther back. Octavia looks pissed. I can’t blame her. “Octavia let’s give them something else to remember you by.” Bellamy says. “Yeah? like what?” “How about being the first person to touch the ground in 100 years.” He says with the grin and opens the door.

It’s so bright. I don’t think I could ever be ready for how bright it is on the ground. It’s shockingly bright. Octavia takes a few steps and jumps off the door throwing her arms in the air and screams “We’re back, bitches!” I laugh. Everyone else starts cheering and running out of the drop ship. I grab my map and just smile. I’m back on the ground. Now the work really starts.


	5. Chapter 5

“You’re Murphy, right?” I said walking up to Murphy. “What’s it to you Princess.” He glares at me. “You should start making more weapons like spears, arrows and bows, knives. Things we can hunt with. “I don’t take orders from you.” He sneers at me. “Well we need to eat, so we will need to go hunting, and since you are already making a knife I figured you could manage. But, if you can’t, it’s cool, I’m sure someone else could do it.” I said and walk away. Murphy is a touchy personality. I figure if I get on his good side maybe things between him and I could be different this time. However, I’m going to have to get him to lose some of the attitude before we can truly get anywhere.

“Wait Clarke, we need to head for Mt. Weather.” Wells says jogging up behind me. “No, that is 100-year-old dream and there isn’t a guarantee there is anything there. Besides, you see that mountain over there. That is Mt. Weather. They dropped us on the wrong mountain and it’s a 20-mile trek. We can do more here by learning our surroundings then waste time going to a place that might not be there. We need hunting weapons, water, a fence around camp, and tents for us to sleep in. We have a lot of work to do and there isn’t a lot of day light left today. I suggest we get busy.” I turn around and realize everybody is watching me. “I suggest we divide into teams. We need one for water, weapons, fence, and tents.” I say to the crowd. “What, you think you’re in charge here, Princess?” Bellamy asks. I just look at him. “You think care who’s in charge? We need to get these things done because the longer we wait the hungrier and thirsty we will get and the harder this’ll be. How long do you think we’ll last without food, water, and shelter? This is basic Earth skills which you should already know.” I said to him. “Murphy is already making weapons people, start helping him. I’m going to look for water and start hunting. Since you have a gun join me.” I turn to the rest and raise my voice. “Everybody else start divvying up the jobs and get to work. Rations will be small starting out but here is the 1st rule. If you don’t work, you don’t eat. We will need everybody to pitch in and help if we want to survive.”

Murphy do you have a weapon yet that I can use. He hands me a spear and gets back to work. Octavia runs up to me. “I’m going to.” “Great find something that will carry water.” I told her. I walk toward Charlotte. “What is your name?” I ask her. “I’m Charlotte.” “You want to come with me?” She nods her head emphatically. I turn and bump into Finn. I see a huge gash in his wrist band. “Are you trying to take this off?” “Yeah. So?” “So, this wristband transmits your vital signs to the Ark. Take it off, and they’ll think you’re dead.” “Should I care?” “I don’t know, do you want the people you love to think your dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won’t if they think we’re dying.”

I didn’t realize Bellamy was so close to me when I said that and looking at him I can see the wheels turning. He told me he wasn’t going with us, he wanted to work on the fence but I knew he was going to do everything he could to get those wrist bands. I just had to stop him this time. I wouldn’t stop him from taking them all but it won’t be like last time. I will bring back dinner and I won’t make them take off the bands before they can eat like he did the last time. I look around the camp and it looks like everyone took my speech to heart. Everybody is working. In the end it was Finn, Jasper, Monty, Octavia, Charlotte, and I on the water/hunting crew. I feel like I was cheating. I knew where the water was, I just had to pretend to stumble upon it. Easy. Finding dinner was going to be a bit more difficult. These people have no clue how to walk in the forest and no animal is going to stick around when they hear all the noise coming at them. 

As we start walking out of camp Bellamy grabs his sisters’ arm. “I don’t think so. You not going anywhere.” 

“Yes, I am. I need to do something a little crazy just because I can. I’m on the ground now Bellamy and I will pull my weight. Also, I’m no hiding anymore. I want to be free to live my life the way I want not the way someone else dictates I should. That means I have to learn how to take care of myself.” 

“Octavia, I came down here to look out for you.” 

“But I don’t need you to do that big brother. I’m not a child and I don’t have to hide anymore. I need you to be my brother not my father. I need space to live and not feel like I’m in chains. So, I’m going.” She turns and follows us out of camp.


	6. Chapter 6

We each had a pack made out of insulation and seatbelt straps. I wanted to get medicinal herbs and other eatable things while we walked. “Monty be on the lookout for things we can use as medicine. We are probably going to need them and I don’t want to need them and not have them.” I said and kept walking. Octavia was walking beside me. “When we get back, we should get the smoke house going.” She said. I nodded. “You and Finn can start working on that. I need Jasper and Monty to help with the herbs and I need Monty to get to work on communications. Have Wells help you too.” She agreed. 

I took them to where the sea weed is. It has calm water and is an easy distance from camp so the others can return every day for fresh water. “Octavia lets go see if we can find an animal to kill. Monty, Jasper keep looking for the herbs but also look for berries, nuts, wild onions and things like that. Finn stay with Charlotte, fill your packs with sea weed. It’s a good antibacterial. We will meet back here in a few hours.” We leave them too it. About a half mile away I notice how quiet Octavia is. It’s strange, I would think she grew up walking in the forest. “You ever get the sense of déjà vu?” She asked me. “What do you mean?” “Well, I feel like I have been here before. I shouldn’t feel that way. I’ve never even seen pictures of the ground yet I feel like I’ve seen all this before. I don’t know, now I just feel stupid.” She smirks and shakes her head.

We walk a bit farther before noticing the tracks of a boar. I tap her shoulder and point at the tracks. She nods and starts following them. We find the boar a bit farther down the trail. She pulls the knife out of her boot and I bring up the spear. We wait a few for the animal to turn broadside to us. I threw the spear hitting it right behind the shoulder and it died not long after. Octavia started rigging a game pull when we heard something. We both looked at each other and started moving slowly toward the sound, weapons ready. There not far in front of us was a deer in perfect position. I smiled and threw my spear. The shot was a little off but Octavia was there and slits its throat. “Thanks”. I said. I didn’t want to have the animal suffer nor did I want to chase it. It would still die but it would take a while. We put both the animals on the game pull and started back toward the river where we left the others.

They did really good as well. All their packs were full and water bins ready to go. “Charlotte, when we get back will you please help Monty with the herbs. I want to turn the bottom level of the dropship into a med bay. I want the food storage to be in the top level since it can be shut. I also want you to start learning first aid. I’m the only one in camp with medical training, if anything were to happen to me, you all we be left with no one and no knowledge of what to do. I want you to be my shadow, learn everything you can.” She seemed shocked by the attention and pleased to be singled out which I was excited about. Hopefully I would be able to give her the comfort she needed so she wouldn’t feel like she needed to kill Wells to get the peace she was looking for. 

“So, how do you know Raven?” Finn asked me. “My dad is the head engineer and he talked about her. Apparently, she is the youngest Zero-G Mechanic in 50 years.” “52 actually.” I smiled. He was flirting with me but not like it was before. I’m glad. I hated being the other woman which was made worse because Raven and I became good friends. We were loud walking through the woods. That had to change.

Charlotte wasn’t as bad as the others but only because she was mirroring me. Good. She would learn faster. I didn’t get the chance to tell anyone to quiet down. “Will you guys pay attention to how you are walking. You sound like an army walking through the woods.” Octavia said in disgust. The boys stopped and stared. Turning she said “look around you. What do you see?” They looked but shook their heads. Finn started looking for tracks but she stopped him and shook her head. Pointing she said “there was a deer right over there which would have been great since we have 101 people to feed but your too loud and scared it off. Walk softly and pay attention to your surroundings. Also listen. Pay attention to the noise in the forest, it will tell you about changes in the environment. You just have to learn to listen.” She turned and kept walking with the dead animals behind her. “So, which one of you killed the animals?” Finn asked. “I killed the boar and we killed the deer.” I said. “She threw the spear but the deer turned just a bit and spoiled the throw so I slit it’s throat.” 

When we got back to camp I was impressed. The wall was well underway and the tents were mostly up. Boys on one side, girls on the other. There wasn’t enough for everyone to have their own tent so we divided it up, 5 per tent leaving 20 tents throughout camp. Charlotte, Monty, and Jasper starting working on the herbs and getting the food dried and stored. Octavia and I started skinning the animals. To our amusement some of the girls started throwing up and some of the guys left with horrified looks. We made 4 water stations. Two in the drop ship, one for drinking and one for cleaning up. We put the two others in the center of camp again one for drinking and one for cleaning up. “I’m grateful we decided to clean them before putting them on the cart.” I said to Octavia laughing. Bellamy had just got done yelling at some of the girls who threw up in the middle of where everyone was working causing others to vomit. “No kidding. Where did they think their food was going to come from?” She said laughing with me. “I’ll get the deer put in the smoke house when it’s finished. I think we should try and kill a much as we can for right now. It’s September so winter will be here soon. We need the furs and the food storage for when there is a shortage. I also don’t want to freeze to death.” I nodded. “I’m going back after the wild onions and berries we found tomorrow. I also want to try and move some of the berry bushes inside our camp so they can grow. That way we will not have to go too far for them. I know they may not take root this year but just in case it would be nice to have a food source inside our walls.” “Monty grabbed some of the wild onion seeds when they were picking. He wanted to do the same thing with those. Start a small garden so we have them when we need them.” She said back. 

Octavia started working on the smoke house while I got the fire going to cook the boar. While the fire was getting big enough and embers hot enough I made a platform to cut the animal up. I wanted to make sure it cooked thoroughly. I didn’t want to deal with food poisoning. So, I quartered the animal and then put it on spics to roast. After that was done I found two large pieces of wood that would hold the animal so it could roast. Murphy helped me get those buried and then helped me put the animal over the fire to cook. 

“Go clean up. I’ve got this.” He said. I looked down at his wrist and noticed it was missing. 

“Where is your wrist band?”   
“We’re taking them off.” Bellamy said walking up to us. “Thanks for the food but no one is eating unless they take them off.” 

“Really well if that is the rule you want to lay down then go kill your own animal. This is mine.” 

He lifted his shirt showing me his gun. “You will take off your wrist band or you won’t eat.” 

“You idiot. Life support on the Ark is failing.” I said turning toward the crowd forming. “If you take of your wrist band your telling everyone up there you are dead.”   
“So.”   
“So, if they all think your dead they will not follow us down because they will think Earth isn’t survivable. They will start reducing population.” 

“What do I care my people are already here.” Bellamy said. 

“Ok, your people are already here but what about their families. Monty you have a mother and father on the Ark as do I. Wells’ father is there. Jasper your mom, Roma your father, Finn your girlfriend. How many others here still have family up there?” Hands raised. “Do you really want them to think your dead?” 

Bellamy went to grab is gun. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. Mbeg tried to stop me but Murphy stopped him. Color me surprised. I took the gun from Bellamy and let him go.

“Besides what is the real reason you want the wrist bands off? You told Octavia you borrowed the guards’ uniform to get on the dropship but I know you couldn’t have got the gun the same way. So, what did you do to get here?” 

“What’s it to you Princess? I will get those wrist bands.” He turned back to the camp. “They locked you up and made you prisoners. You think they will forgive your crimes. They won’t, you will always be a criminal to them beside why would listen to her? She is one of the privileged. When they come down she’ll have it good. What will you have? You just believe her when she says the life support is failing, what has she done to earn that trust?” 

“She fed us.” Someone yelled. 

Finn walked up to us and raised his voice to be heard “She has been in lockup for almost a year labeled as a traitor. You ask what has she done to earn our trust but what have you done besides make sure we have no communication with the Ark and ensure they think we’re dead. Your motives are suspect not hers.” He went back to work making sure others did the same. 

I went into the dropship getting the first level set up as a med bay. “The herbs and berries are drying.” Monty said walking up to me. “I also starting working on communication but everything is dead. I thought about trying with the bracelets but they are all linked. I could establish communication that way but I could also fry them all which wouldn’t help us.” 

“Ok, do what you can there but keep working on the herbs and berries. We are going back tomorrow for more. Octavia mentioned you have seeds. Find a good place for planting if they will grow during the winter.” 

“They should. We are near where it used to be Washington DC.” “Ok, I want to move some of the berry bushes if we can?” 

“Yes, I was thinking the same. As we go there will be other things we can move too. I’ll find a good place to put the garden and make it fairly big.” Sounds great.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later camp was in full working order. The wall was finished and guard rotation was started led by Bellamy. I was the leader. There was none of the co-leader stuff that happened last time. We need one head not two. Wells has been bugging me about going to Mt. Weather and I’m starting to think maybe we should. I know the grounders are out there but they haven’t shown themselves yet. Octavia and I do most of the hunting. Bellamy and Mbeg try but fail which we both find hilarious. We come back with the animals and they come back with nothing. Bellamy shows respect but Mbeg show animosity which he aims at me. Octavia won’t put up with it so he makes sure she is out of the way when he does. This situation will not end well but when it happens it has to be done publicly. I have to show what happens. Octavia has made sure she isn’t far from Charlotte. He is the type to go after the weak and she would be a perfect target since she matters to me and she is young.

Murphy has been staying close. He goes hunting with us and sticks with Charlotte, learning just like her. He helps us clean the animals and then would put them in the smoke house when we got back. He also started learning how to take care of the furs so we had enough for winter. Wells is a good teacher and they were working well together. He is so different this time. I wonder if it’s because we treat him better or like Octavia he is having a sense of déjà vu. I haven’t really given what she said much thought. She doesn’t remember but it’s clear she knows. I’m not really sure how that is possible and really, it’s not important to our survival. 

I put the same group together for the journey to Mt. Weather. We need them to reveal themselves. I don’t think they speared Jasper because he crossed the river but because he was cheering with the Mt. Weather sign. At least I know he will survive this time. It will give him a strength he will need especially if the war happens again. I just really don’t wish this on him. It saddens me when I think about him loosing Mya again. I know when I lost Lexa it almost killed me. Maybe it will be different this time like it is for Finn and I. He still flirts with me but it’s not serious.

Octavia didn’t try and go swimming this time. We got to the rope swings. Jasper bagged to go first. I smile at all the chatter and watch as Jasper swings across the river. He grabs the sign and starts cheering. The spear sails through the air and pins him against the tree just like last time. I’m not really sure about this time change stuff. Some things happen just like they did before with no issue. It’s almost like treading a currant. Some places are really easy and others just sweep you away. 

We made it back to camp. “Where is the food?” Bellamy asked

“We didn’t make it to Mt. Weather.” Finn says

“Where is the kid with the goggles?” Wells asked.

“Jasper was hit. We are not alone here. We’re going back for him. We came back for weapons and more help.” I said and went into the dropship. I needed the gun just in case and I hid it among Monty’s electronic stuff. I didn’t think anyone would look there and he wouldn’t say anything anyway.

Finn, Wells, Murphy, and Bellamy all came with me. I left Octavia with Charlotte because Mbeg decided he didn’t want to go. Plus, I didn’t want to leave camp at his mercy. With Octavia there, everyone would follow the rules knowing she spoke for me when I wasn’t there. Finn was tracking and then we heard Jasper scream. I fell in the same trap as before causing Bellamy to catch me. This is good. I can see it thawed some of the ice between us. It’s a good forward step. While Finn and Murphy cut him down I start making a sled to drag him behind us. I heard the growl coming. I grabbed my knife and held it as the cat attacked forcing my knife into his chest killing it. Bellamy pushed the cat off of me. “Why didn’t you go for the gun?” He said. “Didn’t think about it. Used to my knife.” I had a small claw mark on my arm and a puncture where the cat tried to bite my shoulder.

We were almost back to camp when I heard the scream. I knew. I ran up to Roma who was horrified. Atom was on the ground covered in boils and sores. Acid fog. “Kill me.” He said. I could hear Bellamy asking what happened. It didn’t matter. I knew what happened even if I didn’t know how he came to be here. “Ok.” I said. “I’m going to help you.” I started humming. I wanted to make it as calm and painless for him as I could. I took my knife and cut into his throat where the artery is allowing him to blead out quickly. I didn’t realize everyone was staring at me. “Roma did you hear anything before the acid fog came down?” I asked. “Yes, someone blew a horn. Twice.” She said. “Ok. I think that is a warning. Tell the camp, when they hear the horn to find shelter quickly.” She nodded and hurried ahead of us. Bellamy and Murphy took Atom, I pulled the cat and Wells pulled Jasper.

“Put Jasper in the dropship.” I told Wells who headed in that direction. Octavia took the cat from me and started skinning it. I turned to Bellamy. “I want a grave dug for Atom next to the kid that died during landing.” “I’ll get on it.” Wells said. I watched him walk away and then said “We need to mark the graves of the dead so their loved ones can come say good-bye when they get here.” He walked away nodding.

When I got into the drop ship I pulled the poultice off of Jasper. The wound was treated and stitched up. “They took care of him. It was well done if not prettily done.” I said putting together another poultice and making tea out of the sea weed. Monty was hovering. I expected it. Those two are closer then brothers. “I got the cat in the smoke house and Murphy is working on the fur.” Octavia said walking up behind me. “How is Jasper?” “I think he will be ok. The spear missed his heart and his lungs sound good. He is breathing fine. They treated the wound and stitched it up so that is good. Now we just need to keep him comfortable and infection under control. Should be moving around in a couple of days.” I told them. They went back to work but Monty was never far from Jasper.

True to my word Jasper was up and moving around three days later. He wouldn’t leave camp but I didn’t want him to anyways. Raven was due to come down in two days. We had to be ready. I don’t know if Bellamy would go for the radio again and I didn’t want to find out. I didn’t want 320 people to die because he can’t deal with his own actions. He still hasn’t come clean with what he did but we all know he didn’t get on the dropship without help. The good thing is I didn’t change much on the Ark so everything should be moving just like it did the last time.

I left camp. I went to where Raven was due to land and sure enough there was her pod. She hit hard. No wonder her head was bloody. I opened the door and grabbed the radio. “Ark station, Ark station come in?” I said while I looked over Raven. She was in and out of consciousness. “Ark station, Ark station come in?” I could hear the static on the other end trying to clear. I knew they were working on it. “Ark station come in. This is Clarke Griffin transmitting from the ground.” 

“Clarke?” I heard my mom but it was faint. “Clarke can you hear me?” 

“Yes mom, I can hear you. The 100 are alive. I repeat the 100 are alive.” I can hear the cheer in the back ground.

“I am so glad to hear your voice.” I could hear the relief coming from her.

“Me to mom. I have to go. Raven needs me right now but when she is better we will get a video conference going. I’m sure you are not the only one anxious to speak to us.”

“That would be good sweetheart. Talk to you soon. Be safe.” She said and then she was gone. It would give them more time to get our signal honed in and give Raven time to get her bearings and get our end set up. “Raven you with me yet?” I ask her. I heard noise from behind me. I turn and see Bellamy standing there. 

“It’s too late. I already used the radio. You shot the chancellor, didn’t you?” I watched him pale. “You don’t have to answer. I already know. You should know he isn’t dead. You’re a lousy shot and my mom saved his life. So, you have a choice to make. You can leave your sister and us or you can let me help you.”

“How are you going to help me?” he sneered at me.

“Well for starters, you know who wants the chancellor dead. You had help getting on the dropship. I will buy your pardon with this information and you have pulled your weight in camp which makes you essential to our survival.” He gave me a questioning look. “You’re not a drain on resources.” I told him.

Raven came around and got on her feet smelling the sweet air and turning in circles. I smiled. “Is there anything you need out of the pod other than the radio?” 

“No.” she said. 

“Good I’m Clarke Griffin.” I told her.

“Clarke, this is all because of your parents.” She smiled at me. I smiled back. 

“Let’s go. I’m sure you want to rest a bit. I need you to get the radio and video up soon though.”

“Not a problem. I don’t do well with idol time so I’ll work on it while resting.”

“Sounds good.” I watch Bellamy walk away and leave us there. “I need you to do something else. The dropship still has most of its fuel left. Can you rig it to blast off if we need it? Like a ring of fire.” I put my finger to my lips to remind her to be quiet.  
“Well sure. Why do you want to do that?” she asks confused.

“We are not alone here. I don’t want anyone to know about this because it would scare them but I don’t want us to be caught defenseless either. Right now, the drop ship is our best weapon because we would all fit inside and it has the ability to protect the us if we can rig it right. I’m trying to keep up the moral around camp but we also need to be protected to. Please don’t misunderstand Raven. I really hope we don’t have to use it.”

“You want it just in case.” She said finishing my sentence.


	8. Chapter 8

That night I was sitting with Raven and Finn working on the radio when Bellamy came in looking for Octavia. “I haven’t seen her.” I said and he left. A little while later he returned. “I searched the whole camp and no one has seen her nor is she here.” I could see the worry written all over him. “Ok, let’s check the butterfly field and see if she is there.” “Clarke, I did. She isn’t anywhere here. What if she didn’t make it back? I’m going to go look for her.” He said and left. When I got out of the tent he was putting together a search party. 

I heard someone screaming for me. I left the dropship in a hurry and saw them carrying Finn toward the door. “We lost Mbeg, Diggs, and Roma.” Bellamy said. The same people that died the last time. At least I wouldn’t have to deal with Mbeg anymore nor having him causing trouble in camp. Octavia was limping. I knew Lincoln fixed her leg but I would still check when I was done with Finn. The hurricane was coming. I could feel the wind outside picking up. 

“Raven I need that radio.” 

“Can you help him?” All she was giving me was panicked girlfriend. That isn’t productive nor was it helpful.   
“Raven. The radio.” I said a bit to sharply. 

“I can’t. The storm is too strong. I can’t get the signal to go through.” 

“Keep trying. Everyone else upstairs. Monroe shut the door.” “We still have people out there.” She said. 

“Give them 15 more mins and then the door is closing. They will have to find a place to wait out the storm. 

I started working on Finn. I could hear Raven working on the radio. It wasn’t long until Bellamy came back with Miller and Lincoln. They took him upstairs. I let them go a few minutes listening to Octavia argue with her brother. I pulled the knife out of Finn. After stitching and bandaging the wound I went upstairs. They had his arms spread and tied to the side of the dropship. Bellamy was questioning Lincoln but wasn’t getting anywhere which, I knew he wouldn’t. Octavia was yelling at him now. Miller tried to stop me from coming up the hatch. “Miller move or I will move you.” 

“It’s ok. Let her up.” Bellamy said.

“Are you giving orders here now?” I asked him.

“Someone has to. We lost 3 people today because of the grounders. It’s time we got some answers.”

“According to your sister, he hasn’t done anything but save her life and blow the horn that saved your lives. So, what exactly are you going to do?”

“I will get the answers we need.”

“We are not torturing him.”

“Who we are and who we have to be to survive are too different things.” He said what a righteousness he hasn’t earned.

“No. Who we are is shown during those times when it’s easier to take the easy way out. It’s those time when who we have to be is the last resort. You will not touch him. Am I clear.” I heard Raven scream from below that Finn was seizing. I left to go check on Finn. I knew about the poison and I knew how to get the answer from Lincoln.

I grabbed the knife and went back upstairs. Miller locked the door but eventually opened it for me. I pushed him out of the way but he wouldn’t budge. “We are not following you Princess.” He said glaring at me. 

“Oh really”. I said and kicked him across the dropship. “Would anyone else care to question my authority.” 

Bellamy moved aside. I showed Lincoln the knife. “I know you poisoned the blade and I know you would be stupid to have a poison around without the antidote. So which one is it?” I knew he wouldn’t answer me but I also was watching him when I was dealing with Bellamy and Miller. I knew he would report what he saw and I wanted him to report strength. We may have some decent in our camp but I am the leader and I’m in control. I asked him again. When he didn’t answer I grabbed Octavia’s arm and cut her before anyone could do anything. “I know you feel something for her. If you didn’t you would have killed her instead of protecting her. So, for her sake which is the antidote?” 

Octavia fell to her knees and started pointing at the little vials on the floor. He nodded at one. I gave her a sip of it and took the rest downstairs. I came back up and took care of her arm. Bellamy was fuming but he could get over it. “Octavia. Clean him up. Get him food and water. Everyone else downstairs.” Bellamy helped Miller come around and get downstairs. When I came back down he started to say something but I held up my had. “I’m in charge and she is fine. I got more out of him than you ever would have with torture. Like it or not he has feelings for your sister which we can use to our advantage.” I went back down to check on Finn leaving Bellamy and an angry Miller to stew. Raven got the radio working. She was informed the hurricane was passing soon and they would start the conferences tomorrow morning. 

After making sure Finn would be ok and checking in with Raven I went back upstairs to talk to Lincoln. Bellamy, Miller, and Murphy all followed me. Murphy has been acting like a body guard so I wasn’t surprised after what happened with Miller to find him behind me. I walked toward Lincoln. “I know you speak English. You have been trying to hard not to look like you are paying attention. I’m going to let you go in the morning. I don’t want war with your people but if pushed in that direction I will not hesitate. I will protect my people. I don’t think you want war either. I think that is why you blew that horn. I will undo your bindings so you can sit and be more comfortable. Octavia and Murphy will stay with you tonight. If you need anything let them know. I will be back tomorrow morning to escort you out of camp.” I turned to leave but Bellamy grabbed my arm. I shook my head and headed for the trap door. “Octavia let me know it he needs medical attention for his head.”

The next morning true to my word I escorted Lincoln out of camp and let him go. He didn’t leave right away just looked at me like he was confused by my actions. I didn’t blame him. No grounder clan would do what I was doing with an enemy combatant. We needed Lincoln on our side. It wouldn’t be long before Octavia was sneaking out to be with Lincoln but that was her business. I called the camp together.

“By now you all know about the grounders. I will not allow us to fall to murder and torturer. We are defined by what we do when the hard times come. Torturing that man would have solved nothing but confirmed what they believe us to be. We have landed in their territory. We don’t have a right to it yet we are taking it. In time we will come to a solution with their leaders but in order for that to happen we can’t cause anymore harm. We need to be above reproach. By showing us to be merciful and keeping my word to let him go gives us ground to make a deal with his leaders. He will tell them what he learned here. Everything he learned here so by getting him out of the camp he will not learn anymore about us. Now back to work but stay close to camp for a few days. Water crews make sure you bring back extra and take a few more people with you for a few days.”

I went back in and got the gun. “Octavia lets go.” Octavia, Bellamy, Murphy, and Miller all followed me out of camp. “Where are we going?” Murphy asked. I was taking them to the emergency aid depot. We would get all the guns and the ammo that was there. Plus, there were blankets and warmer clothes there as well which we needed. Even with all the hunting we didn’t have enough fur yet and it was starting to get cold.

We found more than the last time. Canteens, clothes, lights, blankets, electronics, weapons. We took it all back to the dropship. I had Raven start making land mines so we wouldn’t have to patrol the western edge of camp. She started making grenades and bullets. We always had a ton of water at camp just in case. Food stores were stocked always and the extra blankets and clothes helped with the moral at camp. No one likes to be cold. Lincoln came a week later. He rode up to the camp door and asked for me.

“We would like to meet with you to discuss a truce.” He said. Everyone was shocked. I knew he spoke English but it doesn’t look like anybody else believed me. 

“Who am I meeting with? And where?” 

“You will meet with my clan leader. Anya.” 

“How many clans are there?” I asked. 

“12” 

“What is your clans name?”

“Trikru”

“Is she the head of Trikru?”

“She is the leader of one village but she has the authority to make a deal for all of Trikru. Octavia will bring you to the meeting place tomorrow morning an hour after sunrise.” I nodded my agreement and he left. 

“You will be bringing a security escort with you tomorrow.” Bellamy said following me from the gate.

“No. I will bring Octavia and Charlotte only. I will not have a bunch of scared people making a mess of things. This will be stressful enough.”

I left Bellamy and Octavia to discuss her relationship with Lincoln. I knew Octavia would win. Her and Lincoln were meant to be together. He is the natural path for her life and the sooner Bellamy gets over his fear of losing her the better off they both would be.

The next morning Octavia and Charlotte were at the gate waiting for me. Bellamy and Miller tried to follow but I informed them they would never be able to track us unless we allowed it and sent them back to camp. I didn’t leave my weapons behind and it wasn’t stipulated this time. I have no intention of being unarmed.

“Clarke. Why did you bring me?” Charlotte asked me looking scared.

“You need to learn. You have a clear head and it’s a good chance for you to be around politics without being in the politics.”

“But why me?”

“Because if something happens to me it will leave you and Octavia to take care of everyone. If the camp sees you as my apprentice they will follow you when the time comes. You need to be present for things like this. Bellamy could be a good leader but he runs with his heart more often then he should. He is so concerned with Octavia and himself that he forgets when you are a leader your focus has to be on everyone not just your family. It leaves him blind when he needs to see.”

“Oh”

“I need you to learn to see Charlotte. You have been doing great learning from me and Monty. You’ve learned everything I have asked you too and one day you will make a good leader but you have a lot to learn before that happens. Unfortunately, it’s not an easy road and some will never be able to live with the tough choices that come with leading. There is a ruthlessness that comes with leading. I would rather learn if you have that ruthlessness before our people need you and you realize you don’t have it and they suffer or you do.”

Octavia didn’t say anything just nodded her agreement and kept walking. We made it to the bridge. It took about five mins before Lincoln came out of trees on the other side. He greeted Octavia and we waited a little longer before they came into view. I started walking to the middle of the bridge. Anya jumped off her horse and walked toward me.

“You’re Clarke?” I nodded. “I’m Anya.”

“It’s nice to meet you Anya. Lincoln mentioned you wanted to talk about a truce. Is that true?”

“Yes. I think we got off to a rough start and since I don’t want to slaughter your people I think it best we talk peace before this gets to a point where we can’t go back.”

“I agree. We landed in your territory by accident. We didn’t know anyone was here because we didn’t know Earth was survivable. I’m sorry for that.”

“You knew we were here when you sent an armed raiding party to take one of our own. This is an act of war.”

“I understand how you see it that way. I didn’t send anyone to take Lincoln. Octavia’s brother did that on his own. I have since made sure it will never happen again and I made sure Lincoln was taken care of while in my care.”

“Which is the reason I agreed to this meeting. You have shown yourself to be honorable. You told Lincoln you would let him go and you did. You forbid the torture of Lincoln. Lincoln says there are more following you down from the sky?”

“Yes. Our families should be here soon.”

“If we come to an agreement today will they follow the terms we lay out”

“Yes. I will make sure they follow the terms of our deal here today. We don’t want war with your people Anya. We just want a fresh start here on the ground.”

“Ok. We will make a deal. No more acts of aggression on either of our sides. I wish to meet your second and Lincolns woman.”

“Alright.” I turn and start walking toward Octavia and Charlotte. Anya following by my side. When we reach them I introduce them to Anya. Charlotte was terrified and kept looking at me for reassurance. “It’s nice to meet you Anya.” She said with a clear voice. Despite her fear she showing courage. 

“How old are you?” Anya asked her. 

“12”

“My second is that age. Would you like to meet her?”

“Yes, I would like vary much.” She was starting to relax but she kept looking behind Anya. Her men were starting to get restless and it was showing in the horses.

“They will not hurt you.” Anya said.

“I was actually looking at your horses. I’ve never seen them before.” 

“Would you like a closer look?”

“Yes please.”

“My second isn’t here but I hope to introduce you soon.” We were walking towards the horses when heard noise from behind us. I turned in time to see Bellamy and Murphy. I watched Murphy rip the gun out of Bellamy’s hands.

“Excuse me a moment Anya.”

“What the hell is going on?” I said in a waspish tone when I got to them.

“He was acting like a crazy person. He was going to open fire.” Murphy told me.

“Why?”

“They have weapons trained on you.”

“So. Anya was on our end of the bridge. Of course, they would want to protect her if we showed any aggression which we were not until you. I told you to stay at camp for this reason. For now, you will stay here and unarmed since you can’t be trusted with a weapon. Murphy please stay with him.” I turned and watched as Charlotte started petting Anya’s horse. She was watching me, making sure we didn’t do anything stupid. I smiled at her and walked to where Charlotte and Octavia were standing with Anya.

“Is everything ok?” Anya asked.

I smiled at her. “I’m sure every leader has an idiot or two who think they know better than you on how something should be done.” Octavia laughed.

Anya smiled back at me. “Yes. It’s the curse of every leader. Dealing with an idiot or two is expected and truly unavoidable.”

We all left shortly after that. I gave Bellamy grunt work for a week for disobeying my order. Octavia thought it was great but I was less optimistic. Bellamy had the potential to kill hundreds whether right or wrong. He regretted those deaths later but that doesn’t bring back the people he killed. He caused Octavia unbearable pain. I didn’t want him to make the same mistakes again. If he wasn’t in a position of power hopefully he would cause those deaths again.


	9. Chapter 9

When I got back to the communications tent I realized I missed our morning meeting with the Ark. I could hear Raven refusing to give any info about us. “Raven we are the ones in charge.” Jaha said. 

“Actually, Clarke is in charge. You will get your questions answered when she gets back.” I could hear her working on something while she was talking.

“How much longer is she going to be? We are not accustomed to waiting on the whims of a child.” He said. I could hear the irritation in his voice which made me giggle. He could use a good dose of humility.

“She’ll be here when she gets here and not before.”

“I’m here.” I said and walked through the tent. I sat down in front of the monitor. “Shall we begin.” I said knowing it would get a rise out of him.

“What was so urgent. It is your job to be here when we are assembled. We do not wait on you.” I raised my eyebrows at him.

“I had a meeting with one of the grounder leaders. We agreed to a truce. That conversation was more important than this one. You have your people to lead up there and I have mine. Now before we begin we need to talk about Bellamy Blake.”

“It is not your job to negotiate peace on our behalf.” I could see the anger in his face. He didn’t like anyone usurping his power.

“Actually, it is my job. We have to live with these people. I lead the 100 not you. You sent us to die and we made sure we didn’t. Now we have more important things to discuss. Bellamy Blake shot you but he got the gun from someone on the Ark who wants you dead. I’m willing to trade that information for his pardon. He has contributed to the survival of the 100 and should get the same pardon for his crimes as everyone else sent to the ground.” Bellamy walked through the tent to stand next to Raven. I could see Raven making sure he stayed quiet and just listened.

“No. He is above 18. The law is clear any crime committed while over the age of 18 is a capital crime.” Kane said.

“That was while we were on the Ark. We are not there anymore so that law doesn’t apply any longer. The choice is yours Chancellor. Which is more important. Punishing a man for protecting his sister or finding the person trying to kill you. They may not stop at you. They may have a different end game.” I wouldn’t give him the info until he agreed to the pardon in front of the council. Then he wouldn’t be able to go back on his word.

“Clarke you do not dictate to me.” Jaha said. 

“Actually I am. Whether you want to admit it or not we will need the grounders on our side. You will need the 100 to show you how to survive since we have been here longer. I will not give you the information until you agree to uphold the pardons. Not just for Bellamy but for the rest of us as well. You may be the Chancellor but I’m in charge. You can view that how ever you wish but the fact remains. I’m in charge. Now either you can agree and we can move forward or I’m done talking. We have a lot to do today.” I waited. I could see his anger turn to rage. Even before he became Chancellor he didn’t like is authority questioned.

“Alright. Bellamy Blake is pardoned for the crime of shooting me. Now who wants me dead.” I nodded to Bellamy. He came and sat next to me.

“Shumway set it up. He told me if I didn’t shoot you not only would I not get on the dropship, he would make sure my sister died in a tragic accident. I’m sure he has someone else working for him on the ground. I just don’t know who that is nor was I willing to take a risk with Octavia’s life.” Bellamy said honestly. I nodded at him and said he may go. He walked out of the tent leaving me to deal with the council.

“Thank you, Clarke. However, we will deal with your insubordination when I get to the ground.”

“Actually, we won’t. As I said before I am in charge. When you sent us to the ground, you sent us to die. We survived.” Raven came around me.

“We survived because Clarke will not allow anything else. We will not follow you when you get to the ground. The council is over as far as the 100 goes. I suggest you learn to work with Clarke. The grounders see her as our leader and we will not change that fact. The fact is she is our leader.” She was fuming at his treatment of me. I wasn’t naïve. I knew the 100 were anti going back to the rest of our people. They believed and rightfully that the council viewed us as expendable. I made sure everyone mattered and treated them with respect honoring their points of view and opinions by listening to them. I may not go with their ideas but they were heard which is more than the Ark would allow anyone who wasn’t privileged. I earned their respect and they had mine. 

“Thank you Raven.” She stopped talking and bowed her head walking out of view. “The truth is Chancellor if you push your authority on us we will not join back up with you when you land on the ground. We have all of the guns and ammo from the depot and we are quite capable of surviving on our own. We don’t want this but we will do it. Many of my people think you believe us to be expendable and your actions prove their point. The choice is yours. I will continue to make alliances and you can join in on the good will I have made but I will not allow you to turn my name and good will to mud because you are incapable of taking a back seat. I suggest you deal with the traitor in your midst and allow the parents to speak with their children. I’m sure they are glad to know they are alive. I gave you a list of the people who have died and request I be the one to notify them.”

“No. We will notify the parents of the dead kids.” He was doing a good job of keeping the seething rage under control. I could hear Kane in the background being hushed by the rest of the council. They were being too quiet for a body of people who just got usurped by a 17-year-old. Perhaps I’m paranoid but I don’t think they will take it easy when they get here and I prove my words about dividing us from them. I really hope they don’t push me to do that. Splitting families up is not the way I want this to go but I know we don’t want to go back to being just another cog in their machine.

“I will let Jake and Abby in first since you are already here. Give us a moment please Clarke.” Then the screen went blank. I could see Raven shushing me. I gave her a questioning look and she pushed a button on the radio.

“Mute. They turned off the video and pushed the mute button on their end so they could still see you and hear what you have to say but we couldn’t see or hear them. Slick, hoping you will say something they could use against you later. Will you really divide us?”

“If I have to. They have repeatedly made bad decisions and then cover it up with good intentions. I don’t want them to come down here and start dictating to us what we will or won’t do especially when we are making peace with the grounders. We will need their knowledge of the ground to survive and we could be good allies to each other but I need them to see that. When they get here assuming they don’t intent to force my hand can you run some simulations on the nuclear silos that didn’t explode. I want to make sure they are still stable and will not cause problems for us down the road. Is that something you can do?”

“Sure. That shouldn’t be a problem. The Ark should have the information on which bombs were launched and which ones weren’t. I’ll get on it as soon as possible. In the mean time we have grenades and pipe bombs, land minds, and gun powder for more bullets. We are making more arrows for the bows and more spears. We should be good for weapons. We also have the dropship as a last resort. I finished the rigging like you asked.”

“Thank you Raven.” The monitor went live and Raven turned my sound back on.

“Clarke, it’s so good to see you sweetheart.” My dad said beaming at me.

“Jaha said you were being insubordinate.” My mom said.

“No, I’m not. He doesn’t like my being in charge.”

“Honey, you’re not in charge.” Raven snorted in the background.

“Yes, I am mom. Much to his annoyance. He doesn’t like his power being usurped and I’m not willing to give the lives of the 100 back to a man or a council who views them as expendable. You all sent us to die whether you want to admit that or not. Yes, you gave us a chance to live but you essentially culled us from the Ark. I will not allow you to play God with their lives again. Now is this really what you want our time to be spent on. We have three more mins before it’s someone else’s turn.”

“Honey, when we get down there you and the rest will have to fall in line with the Ark again. That means following the council and the Chancellor.”

“No. We will not follow the Chancellor or the Council. By the way, why were you not there today? You are on the council.”

“I disobeyed the rules when we sent Raven down to the ground.”

“Well, Jaha and the rest will agree to our terms or we will not rejoin with you when you get here. This is our choice and they are counting on me to make the right ones for us. If you like, you can have their parents ask the same questions you are. They will not change their minds. Times up. I’ll talk to Jaha again after everyone else has had a chance. Who is next?”

“Clarke wait we don’t have to go yet.”

“Mom I set it up for everyone to get 10 mins to talk to their loved ones. I will not allow you to change that nor anyone else to take more time than anyone else. Tomorrow is another day. Now who is next?”

“Monty.” My dad said. He had a pleased look on his face. Not something I expected. I left the tent to let Monty know his parents were ready to talk. Raven would make sure everyone got their 10 mins from the time they started talking that way it was fair and no one was cheated out of their time.

I left the tent in Ravens capable hands but was called to the gate.

“There is a messenger at the gate asking to speak to the Ski Prisa.” Bellamy said.

“It means ski Princess. You all call me Princess and apparently the grounders will adopt that as well.” I said smiling at him.

He smirked shaking his head. It was a grounder I met briefly in the other life. I killed this man. I never knew his name but I know I slit his throat and watched him die.

“My name is Caliban. I’m one of Anya’s warriors. She asks for you and your escort to join her tomorrow evening. She would like you to know our people and us to know yours.” He was well spoken. Not assuming which was interesting. He would be fine if I said no and wouldn’t take it as an insult.

“We would be honored to attend. I will bring 5 people with me if that is acceptable.” He agreed stating Lincoln would return tomorrow night and escort us to their village.

Monty met me in the middle of camp fuming. I have never seen the easy-going boy so angry. 

“My parents are demanding we change leadership and rejoin with the Ark when they land. They have no idea what they are facing but are talking to me like they have a clue. I tried to tell them but they just cut me off and treated me like a child as if I haven’t had to grow up and be a man. They act like the council sent us on vacation and didn’t send us to die.” He started to go off again but stopped realizing everyone was staring at him. He blushed. Monty was a fairly private kind of guy. Easy going, super friendly, and always up for a laugh but didn’t really talk about private things much.

“It’s ok Monty. I will not allow them to dictate to us. We have survived without them this far and we can survive without them going forward but the question is, will they survive without us.” I turned to the rest of the group. “We may need them in the future. But we will dictate our boundaries to them whether we need to become our own people or they can learn to work with us. You chose me as your leader and I will not falter in that role. I’m not saying I will never make mistakes but I will always do my best for you and make the best decisions with the information I have. That is the only promise I can make you. We have a meeting in the grounders camp tomorrow and hopefully those ties become stronger. We will survive as a people because we take care of each other. We stand hand in hand ready to face the future together. We will not compartmentalize our information or make some more important than others. You all have a voice and I will listen to you; your wants and needs are my responsibility as your leader. That is my job. You’re trusting me with that job and I will do everything I can to do right by you. Stay strong and remember you are not expendable to me. Can you say the same about them?” There was a general assent throughout the crowd. They dispersed back to their jobs waiting for their turn.

Monty was still shaking. I put my hand on his arm and waited for him to look at me. “There are more general people who are tired of the status quo then there are privileged. The masses will rise up because the circumstances are not the same here as they were up there. We bide our time and wait them out. We are setting a course for change. People don’t like change which is why it usually goes slowly. We are asking them to except a difficult realty of their own making, which to be fair, the council has never had to do. They execute people for the smallest of crimes. Like stealing medicine to save their child. These are not ideals we wish to keep. They culled us from the population and wrapped it up in pretty lies for the people but the truth is, they sent us to die so they could live. They would have killed more working people if we hadn’t survived. People like your parents Monty. We are making the right choice for us. Now is not the time to waver.” He nodded and walked away.

“My dad was floated because he stole medicine for me. It didn’t work but he couldn’t sit there and watch me die without doing everything he could so I could live.” I turned around and saw Murphy. 

“I know. I had to beg my father not to tell the people the Ark was dying because I knew they would have floated him. I also knew if the Ark had a chance of surviving we would need him. I don’t want that cycle to continue.”

“Neither do I.” He said stepping closer to me.

“I hope they get here safely but I also hope they come to terms with our terms. I don’t want to separate families.”

Murphy wrapped his arms around me. “You wouldn’t be separating families. They have the option of joining us here. Who says we have to join them. Why can’t they join us? You're good at this you know.”

“Good at what?”

“Leading. You’re unyielding when you need to be. Plus, when someone has been particularly stupid, your face goes completely dead. Scariest thing I’ve ever seen. Probably why Bellamy isn’t stepping out of line anymore. You gave him that death look for days.” He let me go and walked away laughing.

I was stunned. Murphy was really different this time. He acted like a full-time guard for me. He always made sure he was available to leave camp when I left. Even if he had to switch his rotation on the fence. He became my shadow. When I moved, he moved but I never noticed him before like I did today. The last time I felt a softening for Murphy was in the last life watching him dancing around the kitchen making dinner at Allie’s house. Strange. I walked back to the communications tent confused and stunned.


	10. Chapter 10

“So, who are you taking with you to the grounder camp?” Raven asked me after I got done talking with Jaha.

“Charlotte, Octavia, Murphy, Finn, and you.” 

“Could you choose someone other than Finn?” She wasn’t looking at me just continued making bullets.

“I can but why?” I asked confused. 

“We broke up.”

“What happened?”

“I’m in love with Finn but he’s not in love with me. He loves me sure but it’s not the way I want to be loved.” She was crying but trying to hide it. “I can’t be with someone who’s in love with someone else.” 

“I’m sorry.” I said meaning it. I wouldn’t want to be in that situation either. At least I’m not the other woman even if I’m the reason they broke up.

“It’s not your fault. I don’t blame you for his feelings. I know you know how he feels even if you ignore it.”

“I would never help someone cheat. Besides I don’t think about Finn that way. I hope you know that.”

“I do.” She looked at me and smiled.

“I’ll take Bellamy with us. I wasn’t going to because of Octavia and Lincoln but maybe it will be good for him to see them together in a social setting. I just hope he doesn’t cause a scene. What do you think the odds are on that?”

“I think the odds are high that he will cause a scene or she will. I bet he will try and be controlling and she will set him straight. Octavia is still Octavia no matter where she is. She tells it like it is and doesn’t take anyone’s crap even her brothers.” We laughed at that. It wasn’t long ago that she knocked Dax on his ass for messing up her smoke house. He kept stoking the fire and calling her grounder pounder. Del walked it right before Octavia grabbed ahold of him and pushed him out. We all got the show. She read him the right act which cause him public humiliation and then banned him from the smoke house. Everyone has been walking on egg shells around her ever since.

“I have to commend her for what she did though.” I said to Raven. “No one is calling her grounder pounder anymore. In fact, I haven’t heard it even insinuated around camp even if it’s not said to her face.”

“That’s because it isn’t being talked about. You played a big part in that.”

“How so?” I asked. I never stepped in or said anything. 

“You’re trying to form closer ties with the grounders so everyone is trying to be really respectful of them. They don’t want to cause problems even by accident. Lincoln has spent time here. Everyone pretty much likes him even if they don’t trust him yet and they can all see how Octavia feels about him. When you talk people listen. You say we need them so they're doing their part to make sure we get them.”  
That made me feel better.

“People don’t talk as freely in your presence so I hear a lot more around camp then you do. Everyone is happy about the changes you are making with your leadership. You don’t make false promises. In fact, the only promise you have made is we don’t have to show you our allegiance. We have yours which shows we matter to you as your people not just chess pieces to be moved around. Everyone pulls their weight and you never allow any one any slack. You may come from the privileged side but you don’t act like it and neither does Wells. You’re not better than us, you are one of us. You just happen to be in charge. The way you treat everyone is what buys their allegiance and loyalty.” She told me respectfully. 

“Thank you.” I told her. I didn’t know what else to say. I was humbled by her words and honored by what she said.

“Go, you have work to do before we can go and we’re not sure if we’re coming back tonight.” She said pushing me out of the tent.

Lincoln showed up about two hours before sun set. We were ready to go but you could feel the anxiousness around camp.

“Wells is in charge while I’m gone. We will be back tonight or tomorrow morning. Stay safe and don’t wonder outside of camp until we get back.” Wells gave me a horrified look. I didn’t mean to blindside him but with Octavia, Raven, and Charlotte going with me there really wasn’t anyone else I trusted to manage camp while I was away. Finn would do ok but he was sulking at being left behind. He would help Wells anyway so it really was the two of them in charge but I wanted to leave one clear head of the camp. Leadership should always have one head with helpers but there is always one person in charge.

Anya’s village wasn’t very far from camp. It ended up being about an hour away we just never had cause to walk in that direction. She greeted me with her second when we arrived.

“Ski Prisa, I’m glad you decided to join us.” Everyone in her village was watching us. I smiled and pretended we didn’t just become the center of attention. “This is my second Tris.” She introduced us.

“I’m honored by your invitation Anya. It’s nice to meet you Tris this is Charlotte. If I understand correctly you’re an apprentice to Anya. Is that what a second is?” She nodded. “Then by your view Charlotte is my Second.” They hit it off immediately and went off chittering like little girls.

I introduced Anya to the rest of my party. She led me to the fire where she introduced us to more of her people. The entire event went well everyone was egger to talk to us. They were polite and welcoming. We ended up staying the night in the village. Anya has a subtle way about her. She is a very kind and welcoming person after you get through her ruff exterior. 

As we were getting ready to leave we heard a commotion at the gate to the village. “Heda.” We heard all round camp. 

“She is the commander of our people. The leader of all of us.” Anya said and left to greet Lexa.

Caliban stayed with us. He bowed his head as Lexa road by but she noticed we didn’t. I wasn’t sure if I was ready to meet Lexa in this life. I still felt the love I used to but it was dimmed now. I didn’t know if we would find our way back to each other or if our paths were different now. I wanted Tris run up to us. 

“Ski Prisa, the commander wishes to meet you.” 

“Lead the way Tris. Charlotte join me please. Everyone else finish getting ready to go.” We walked to Anya’s tent.

“Heda this is Clarke of the ski people.” Anya said introducing us.

“It’s nice to meet you Clarke. My name is Lexa and this is Costia.” I was shocked. Costia died before I we came to Earth in the last life. I wasn’t sure if she remembered or like Octavia she knew without knowing. 

“I’m honored to meet you commander. This is my second Charlotte.”

“Hello.” Charlotte said in the meekest voice I had ever heard from her. She was so pale I was afraid she would faint. Lexa glanced at her but went back to looking at me. Costia noticed but didn’t say anything.

“I have heard from Anya how you feel from the ski. She says more of your people are coming?”

“Yes, they should be here soon.”

“Will they abide by the terms you have set with Anya?”

“Yes, they will. Is there a reason why you are asking commander?” I didn’t know where she was going with this but I didn’t like it.

“You use the same weapons as the mountain men. I have 12 clans to look over. I want to make sure your people do not become a problem for me to deal with.” I knew what she was doing. She was trying to goad me into reacting. It wouldn’t work. Charlotte snapped her mouth shut and looked at the ground.

“I could ask you the same thing commander.” I stated. Costia looked shocked and Anya looked like she ate a lemon. Lexa just smiled.

“Fair enough Ski Prisa. I’m sorry I missed the fun last night. Next time I would like to be here. I would like to speak to Clarke alone.” Everyone shuffled out. Anya took Charlotte. She just looked at me.

“Is there a problem commander?”

“No. I just feel like I know you.”

“Tell me about the mountain men. You said we use the same weapons.”

“The mountain men live in what you call Mt. Weather. They have been capturing my people turning them into what we call reapers. We don’t know what they are doing with the people they don’t turn.”

“I’ve never seen anyone else using a gun and that includes your people.”

“No, we do not use them. It is forbidden.” Lexa said. I knew it was because of the mountain men but I also knew she would never admit it to me. 

“It was nice to meet you commander but I should get back to my people.” I said turning to leave. She walked me out. Gustus was standing there. It’s still weird seeing people alive when I watched them die.

We finished getting our stuff together. Anya walked over with the commander to wish us well and thank us for joining them when I saw a flash. I turned just in time to see a knife flying through the air. I turned but it embedded its self into my shoulder. I fell to the ground and watched as the camp went nuts. Anya was trying to calm her people but was showing caution as my people, all had their guns raised.

“Lower your weapons.” I said from the ground. I reached up and pulled the knife out and got up. “Now” I said. Lexa was stunned. Anya gave a concerned look toward her commander and looked where Lexa was looking. 

“Niteblida” she said.

I never told anyone about my night blood and it looked like the secret was out. Charlotte started trying to stop the blood flow from my shoulder. I was started to feel faint. The blade was poisoned. Murphy caught me as I fell. It was then that Anya and Lexa started moving. My people were not having it though. They wouldn’t let anyone near me. I was still conscious when Lincoln walked up to Octavia. “Here, it’s the same poison that was on my blade when I stabbed Finn. Please let us care for her.” He said with a silent entreaty.

“Care for her. Your people just tried to kill her.” Bellamy said.

“No. Neither Anya or myself wish her or her people harm. We will find who did this.” Lexa said.

Octavia turned to give me the antidote but Bellamy stopped her. “We can’t trust them.”

“We don’t have a choice Bell. I trust Lincoln and so does Clarke.” She poured the liquid into my mouth. I swallowed it as I passed out.

I woke up in a strange bed in a room I had never been in before. It took a bit for the events to come back to me. I looked down at my shoulder. They removed my coat and my long-sleeved shirt leaving me in my tank top. It made it easier to look at the wound.

“Your second wouldn’t allow anyone to help you but her. She insisted she check everything our healer did.” Anya said. “Niko is impressed with her. She says you training her to be a healer?”

“Yes. My mother is a surgeon on the Ark and taught me a lot before I came to Earth. Charlotte did a good job on my shoulder. Did you find who threw the knife?” I asked. She nodded and smiled a little. She understood I was giving her the chance to keep her word about the truce before I decided on us keeping ours. I would give her the benefit of the doubt.

“Yes. Heda is dealing with them now. Most of your people returned to your camp. Charlotte is here as is Murphy. Octavia returned and asked for me to tell you that she wouldn’t allow him to be stupid.” She smirked.

I smiled. “This would be a perfect excuse for stupidity and we don’t need it. How long have I been out?” I asked as I started to sit up. Anya was there preventing it. She shook her head pushing me back toward the bed.

“It’s almost night fall. You need to rest. The poison takes it’s toll even with the antidote.”

“Thank you for your concern but I have to pee and that means I have to get up.” She laughed.

“Alright, I help you stand but get your bearings first.” She helped me sit up and then helped me stand. She wasn’t wrong I was dizzy. The whole room was spinning. It took a few minutes before I felt stead enough to walk to the bathroom. Charlotte walked into the room to check on me.

“What’s going on? You should be in bed.” She said with authority. I laughed and she smiled. Her fear long gone.

“We all have to bow before nature.” I finished my business and washed my hands.

Anya walked with me out to the fire where everyone was sitting. I didn’t allow anyone to help me. It would make me look weak and that isn’t something I can afford. “You did good Charlotte.” I said quietly. She blushed so I knew she heard me. “I hear you met their healer.” She nodded. “What did you think?”

“He is very knowledgeable and patient.” She said as an afterthought. I laughed. She blushed again.

“I’m glad you took control the way you did. That is what a leader does.” I said to her quietly. She nodded and went to sit with Tris.

“I would like to thank your healer Anya.”

“I’ll have him brought to you.” There was no other option in her tone.

Nyko appeared before me. “Ski Prisa. You asked to see me?”

“Thank you for your care and your patients with Charlotte.” 

He smiled. He really did like her. “She will make a fine leader one day. She doesn’t assume she is correct and demanded I explain everything I was doing before I was allowed to do it. She has true strength within her.” I smiled back.

“Yes, she does. Thank you again Nyko.”

“She showed interest in the things I was making for your wound. I would be honored to teach her more.” He offered.

“I think she would like that. Thank you for the offer. I will ask her and let you know.” He nodded and walked back to Lincoln. 

“You are starting to go pale. You need to rest or you will be unconscious again and undo the strength you are trying to show.” Anya said.

I started walking back to the cabin I was in. She walked with me grabbing water and food on the way. We talked while I ate. It was nice just to sit back talk without worrying about my people. They were being taken care of. Octavia would keep Bellamy in check long enough for me to return. 

Charlotte returned with Nyko and they went to mixing more salve for my wound. Lexa walked through the door.

“My apologies Clarke.”

“Why did someone try to kill me. I was under the impression we have a truce.”

“We do.” Anya said with a harshness in her tone.

“We do Clarke. You proved you want peace when you ordered your people to stand down. The assassin said your people were the bringers of death and you needed to be wiped from the world. In truth your people have not done enough to warrant that kind of animosity. Anya has made peace with you and for the most part her people agree with the truce. Those who didn’t have been made to see different. Your people have shown yourselves to want peace and again that showed most when you were injured and your people held their fire.” 

I nodded my understanding. Nyko removed my bandage and started applying the salve. It smelled good. Like water lilies. I turned my head to inhale the scent. Lexa and Anya were looking at my black blood. Charlotte thankfully didn’t react to what she was seeing.

“How is it you have niteblood?” Lexa asked.

“I was born with it. There was a woman who developed it so people could withstand radiation. Her name was Becca. I’m part of her blood line.” Not entirely true but a lie either. They didn’t need to know that and there wasn’t anyone who could or would contradict me. I was born with black blood in this life. 

“Why do you two keep looking at each other like that?” I asked Lexa and Anya.

“We call her Bekka Premheda. She was the first commander.” Anya said.

“Ok.”

“Your niteblood means you could lead our people one day.” Lexa said. 

Nyko gave me a tea that would help with sleep. I drank it and fell asleep shortly after.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke to Nyko checking my wound. “The commander asked to see you when you woke.” He said as he finished the bandaging. I got ready for the day and went to find Murphy. 

“Your mini me is learning how to ride horses.” He said watching Charlotte ride at the edge of the village. Tris was yelling instructions while Anya watched. I loved riding in the last life and envied her a bit. There is a freedom there that is hard to find. “How are you doing?” He asked looking at my shoulder.

“Surprisingly well. Nyko knows his stuff and Charlotte showed she has improved greatly over the last few days.” I was still giving my attention to Charlotte on her horse. 

“What will you do about the broken truce?”

“It isn’t broken.”

“They tried to kill you Clarke.” I looked at him. I didn’t realize how angry he was but he let it slip just a bit. I shook my head.

“No, they didn’t try to kill me. Anya nor Lexa gave the order to have me killed and they dealt with the assassin when he was found. The truce holds. We will not be the ones to break it.” He nodded but I could tell he didn’t like my answer. “Thank you for staying and looking after Charlotte.”

“You’re welcome but I stayed for you.” I watched Gustus approach from my left. Murphy slid in between us and wouldn’t move for him.

“The commander has requested your presence. She doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” He stated with a sneer. I touched Murphy on the arm and nodded toward Charlotte. He nodded back leaving me to face Lexa alone.

When I got to her tent Gustus lead me inside. “I don’t want to be disturbed unless it’s an emergency.” After he left she walked toward me and kissed me. I kissed her back until we were both breathless. I went to step back but she wouldn’t let me go. “I remember Wanheda. Not everything but enough.” I was stunned. She was the first to actually remember not just have déjà vu.

“What do you remember?” I asked. I needed to know.

“I doesn’t matter. The missing pieces will fill in over time.” She went to kiss me again but I stepped away shaking my head.

“Why?” She asked.

“Lexa, I watched you die because you were with me. I can’t go through that again. I need your spirt to stay where it is or we are all dead. You have to hold the coalition together or we will all die. Your people will never except us especially now. The past proves that. They will fight until you are dead and that can’t happen. I watched as they turned on you. You died because Titus was trying to kill me and you got in the way. I’m not saying no Lexa, I’m saying not right now. It’s not the right time.” I was rambling but I couldn’t stop. She came closer and wiped the tears off my cheeks. I didn’t realize I was crying.

“Clarke, I love you. They will come to except you.” I was shaking my head before she even finished.

“No, they won’t. Not in time.”

“Tell me what you meant when you said we will all die?” She turned and walked away from me.

“I have no proof yet for this time line. There are nuclear bombs that were not launched during Praimfaya. Those bombs are only safe for about 100 years without regular maintenance. It has been 97 years without maintenance. If we don’t deal with them or are unable to fix them there will be a wave of nuclear radiation that will wipe out Earth by 97%. Only nightbloods will survive but that is only if we find a safe place to wait out the death wave. Everyone else will die.” Lexa turned around gapping at me.

“Are you sure Clarke?” She said walking back toward me.

“As much as I can be right now. When Arkadia gets here there will be a power struggle between me and the Council. I will have Raven start her simulations to be sure and we will get to work. I need you to have complete control of the coalition. If it falls we all fall.” I leaned forward resting my forehead on hers.

“What do you need me to do Clarke?”

“I need you to help us when we start dealing with the failing nuclear power plants and when the time comes make us the 13th clan again. It will either be all of us or just my people at the dropship and those who agree to follow me. If we are unable to deal with the power plants then you will need skikru to run the bunker protecting people. Your people will not have the knowledge to do so.”

“What about Mt. Weather?” She asked hesitantly.

“I will deal with Mt Weather shortly.” I said a bit harshly. I forgave her for her betrayal at the mountain but that didn’t mean I’ve dealt with all of my anger.

“You don’t want my help with the mountain.” She said in a resigned tone.

“No Lexa, I will not put you in that position again. Once was enough for both of us.”

“Clarke, what happened after my death?”

I expected the question. Hell, I would have asked the same thing a lot sooner. “That is a longer conversation than we have time for. I need to get back before my people start to panic. I know they are on edge right now because I was injured. I need to explain about the truce and make sure they understand we will not be breaking it.” She rubbed my arms and let me go.

“We will see each other soon Clarke.”

“Yes, we will and you will explain how you saved Costia.” 

She smiled at me and let me go.


	12. Chapter 12

Lexa gave us horses as a show of good faith in honoring the truce. We returned to camp to find a bit of chaos. Octavia was screaming at Bellamy about how the truce wasn’t broken and Bellamy was yelling about the attempted assassination of our leader. “She isn’t back yet and there isn’t a guarantee she will return.” He screamed. 

The tension around camp was so palpable I could hardly stand it. “She will return. The truce isn’t broken. You watched as Lexa executed the man who tried to kill Clarke. You witnessed her speech about peace with us. You heard it yourself Bell. Don’t stand there and pretend you didn’t or that it didn’t happen.” Octavia turned and saw me. I could see the relief on her face and watched her whole body relax. She was holding on by a thread and everyone’s fear was shredding the amount of calm and assurance she was able to convey. 

“Bellamy.” I called to him over the cheers of everyone in camp. I jumped off my horse and gave the rains to Murphy. “I want everyone to know, the truce between us and the grounders stands. As you can see the Charlotte took good care of me with the help of the grounder’s healer Nyko. We will uphold the truce we have agreed to. We will not be the ones to break it. Bellamy I would like a word.” I started walking toward the drop ship with Bellamy following behind me. I could hear Octavia telling everyone to get back to work.

“What were you thinking?” I asked him as soon as we got inside. Raven was working and doing her best to ignore what was happening right behind her.

“They tried to kill you Clarke. How can you still stand with them when they want you dead?”

“They don’t want me dead. Neither Anya nor Lexa ordered the assassination of me and they executed the one who threw the blade and banished the other two. They want peace too. Why are you so against this peace with them?”

“I don’t think we need them and they are dangerous. We can’t trust them Clarke.”

“We do need them Bellamy. We will not survive without setting up a way to trade for the goods we need and in order to do that we need to have a truce and to be at peace with them. I will not apologize for doing what is best for us all but please believe me when I say we need them. Winter is getting closer everyday as is the time for the Ark to come down. We don’t have enough winter provisions for us let alone for everyone else. Without them it will be a toss-up of if we starve or freeze to death first. Is that really what you want. You are so focused on not being able to trust them that you can’t see what they can do for us. Look around you the next time you are standing in the middle of camp and tell me which of our people you are ok with sacrificing for your high ideals and assumptions. The truce stands.”

I turned my back on him and went to ask Raven about the Ark and when they are coming down. I heard Bellamy leave. 

“Tomorrow is Unity Day. We are setting up the viewing in the middle of camp that way everyone will be able to participate. Jaha wants a word with you but I’m sure it will be more of the same. Fall in line he is the “CHANCELLOR”. He is still really upset you will not follow him and we are choosing to follow you. In fact, he is trying to start decent among us by telling some that you are not here for their best interest and only for the power they are giving you. He is adding fuel to the fire by asking where you are and if the truce that almost got you killed was the best way to go. He is actively undermining your decisions and has been saying he will not keep the truce you have agreed to. Some are refusing to talk to their families because of the rhetoric they are spewing. He is starting it, up there, before they get here and their children turn them to your side.” 

“Great, that is just what I need. It’s September 30th already. The cold is already here and will only get worse. Add snow to that and we will be freezing soon.” I just shake my head. I don’t have anything to say about what he is doing. It’s not like I didn’t know he would do it but I was hoping he would realize how different the rules are down here but the only thing he cares about is his power. The irony isn’t lost on me. Everything he is saying about me is really about him. “He is the one who will not give up power or realize the rules will change as soon as they get down here.”

“You will figure it out Clarke. We see everything you have done for us and are actively doing for us. Plus, we know how hard it is to survive down here they don’t. Reality will slap them in the face soon enough. They Exodus ship is due to drop tomorrow. Jaha is sending the guard first with a few council members to try and bring us to heel. Your dad talked to me and asked me to pass on a few tidbits. Apparently Jaha wants to make an example of you. He wants to have you shock lashed in public for your disobedience and rebellion. He is concerned about the amount of campaigning Jaha is doing up there against you. He said, it’s all vary subtle but it’s still happing. Little things here and there but enough to turn people away from you and most will not listen to kids anyway no matter what.”

“It’s ok Raven. Like you said, it doesn’t matter what he says up there. The truth will hit them soon enough and I will not join back up with them. If some of the 100 wishes to go, that is their choice. I will not force them to stay nor will I force them to go.”

“That’s just its Clarke. The more we hear from them the more the 100 agree with what you have been saying all along. The council believes us to be expendable.”

“Also, we find we want our opinions to be heard since we are here surviving. Their absolute belief that we know nothing because we are just kids is degrading and arrogant.” Monty said from behind me. “I have talked with a lot of people the past few days and no one is leaving the 100 to go back to them. You are our leader Clarke and we will go where you tell us to go.” I just smiled at him. Nothing more needed to be said but with everything that was relayed it did confirm we will be meeting in a neutral place. I will not allow myself or my people to get captured by the Ark. They would just imprison us again. Tomorrow the campaigning begins. I just wish it was a better mixed group then just the guard but they have family too and some of the guard have children already in my camp and standing strong behind me.


	13. Chapter 13

We were watching the Unity Day celebration when I felt someone come up behind me. I knew it was Murphy. Since I got stabbed he hasn’t really left my side. When I’m in the drop ship he gives me room but if I’m in the open he is at my side constantly scanning our surroundings. I reached back and grabbed his hand. We stood like that watching the kids on the screen preform. 

Raven walked up next to me. She glanced down and smirked at our hands. She didn’t say anything just handed me a drink. “Monty still tweaking his still?” It was good. Strong fruity flavor with a hint of herb. 

“Yeah. He says this is the best batch he has made yet. I have to agree. It’s really good.” She says before taking another drink.

After the video feed cuts out we spend the rest of the night celebrating. Drinking and playing games. No one seems overly concerned about the Exodus ship coming down tomorrow but then again why should they. We have our camp well-guarded and we have plenty of weapons to discourage anyone from trying to take us by force. 

“How much did you drink Clarke?” Murphy asks me as he is holding me up and helping me walk to my tent.

“Too much. Part of it fun and part of it too numb what is coming.” I said falling onto my bed. Murphy leans down and takes off my boots. I reach up and put my hand on his cheek and he stills. I gently pull him toward me and he follows my lead. 

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. When he is close enough I reach up and kiss him. Kissing me back I wrap my legs around him and pull him on top of me. He pulls away and just looks at me. “Are you sure?” he asks. I nod my consent and he start to kissing me again. I role him over so I’m on top and take off my shirt and bra. “You’re so beautiful”. He says and runs his hands up my sides. I lean down to kiss him again.

Somehow, I end up back on my back with him kissing his way down my body. Spending extra time on my breasts before heading further south. He undoes the button on my jeans. Hooking his thumbs under the waist band of my jeans and panties he starts pulling them down my legs. When he gets them off he starts kissing his way back up my legs until he gets to my thighs. When I look down my body at him I’m amazed. Somehow, he lost his cloths but I don’t remember him taking them off and then it didn’t matter anymore because he found the center of me. I throw my head back and fist my hands in the blankets as he’s swirling his tongue, teasing and tasting me. “Please Murphy.” I gasp out and then I explode around him. 

I watch him rise above me. My wrists hit the bed by my head and I feel Murphy push into me. I groan with the pleasure of it. He’s kissing me again. His tongue mimicking what he is doing with his body and soon enough I’m shuddering and screaming into his mouth as he continues to pump me through my orgasm. I can feel myself rising again. “Again Clarke.” He growls into my ear and I fall again hearing him as he comes pouring himself into me. He buries he face into my neck. I wrap my body around his while our breathing normalizes. 

He roles to the side and takes me with him. Curling up on his chest and I fall into a doze with him running his fingers up and down my spine. Finally, I’m at peace.


	14. Chapter 14

I startle awake. “It’s ok. Everyone is still asleep.” Murphy says. I look at him. I wonder what he is thinking. It must have been written on my face because he just smirked. “Don’t worry Clarke. I know what last night was.” I frown and he laughs. Ass. “You were trying to forget what you have to do today. Alcohol wasn’t working so you used me to forget for a while. It’s ok. I don’t mind. Besides you don’t look at me like that. I know it. You respect me but you don’t feel anything more than respect and maybe some camaraderie. You needed to take your mind off everything for a while. I see what you go through every day and I don’t envy you what you have to go through next for all of us.” 

“Sorry.” I said a bit sheepishly.

“Don’t be. Besides it’s not like I didn’t enjoy myself.” I laugh. “I’m here to help you in any way I can. You are the first good thing to happen in my life since my dad was floated. You’re my friend and you genuinely care what happened to me and to us. This will not change that for me or for you. So, don’t worry I will not become clingy and jealous.” He gets up and starts getting dressed. “However, I will go and get breakfast and since everyone is still asleep we can avoid the awkwardness around camp. I will meet you at the center fire.” He starts to walk out of the tent.

“I wouldn’t care you know.”

“What?”

“I wouldn’t care what everyone said or if they said anything. You are not something to be ashamed of Murphy. Besides what I do in my personal life is my business.” I got up and started dressing as well. I could feel Murphy checking me out. I turned and smirked at him. He just shrugged his shoulders and left. I sat to put my boots on and Raven snuck into the tent.

“Have fun last night?” I gave her a curious expression. “Oh, don’t give me that. You’re not exactly quiet Princess.” I giggled and shrugged.

“Well I didn’t come to get you for this, I came because we need to talk about today and what we are going to do. Bellamy is in the drop ship with Octavia and Lincoln.” I nod 

When I get to the drop ship there are more people waiting. Most of the guard for the camp are there except the ones on the wall. Bellamy is staring at Octavia and Lincoln. I wonder if he will ever move past them and realize his sister isn’t a child anymore. She doesn’t need him to take care of her. Murphy is walking into the drop ship with breakfast which he hands me with a smile. I smile back and take it.

“So, the Exodus ship will be here today. We already know they are sending down the guard first and they intend to take us by force if they can. We also know based on what everyone has been told by their parents they intend to make an example of me. This being said. I don’t want anyone venturing outside of camp for the next few days. I will not give them a way to capture us. We are well defended here and here is where they will need to come if they want us. Until we talk to them about a meeting place where there is safety from their treachery we will not give them any other recourse. Any one disagrees or have other opinions?” Everyone shakes their head. “Alright then. Watch the skies for them and go about business as usual. I don’t want camp to panic and I don’t want people to feel like they have to choose. Pass the word if they want to go back to the Ark they can. We will not stop them. Also, we are not stopping Arkers from joining us here.”

“Only if they agree to follow you Clarke. Otherwise they will not be welcome.” Raven says and turns to glare at the rest. The radio started crackling. Raven was there honing in on the signal.

“Clarke come in.” Jaha says. I pick up the radio.

“This is Clarke.”

“The Exodus ship is almost charges and ready. When we get to the ground we will meet up with you and discuss your rebellion and disobedience.”

“We will not. I only bend to the will of my people and they don’t want to follow you or the council. They will only follow me. Now we can meet but it will be a place of our choosing and it will be with people I trust. No guard. You, my parents, and Sinclair.” 

“No. You will meet with whoever I bring. This is over Clarke. You will come to heel as will the rest of the kids.” I could hear Raven cussing behind me and the mutterings of everyone else. I just waited for them to get it out of their system before responding.

“Then we will not meet. I want it known to everyone who can hear. Your Chancellor is the one cutting off communication and negotiation not me. I’m willing to meet and discuss terms. Let us know when you are ready to talk and see your children. We will not meet until our terms are met which isn’t much. Four people, no weapons, no guard, in a place we choose.” I let go of the radio. I could hear Jaha trying to get me back and then asking anyone to pick up the radio and talk to him. 

“Raven can you hack into the feeds for the whole Ark?” 

“Maybe. I might need to get help from the Ark though. If I can’t I figure out a way to get to Sinclair.”

“Ok than. Raven is doing her job, Bellamy keep the guard rotation tight and rested. They are coming and will have weapons as well, though we should have more. Octavia keep Treekru updated through Lincoln and watch you back. They will not know how to move through the woods but that doesn’t mean we let our guard down. Lincoln please ask Anya to keep your people away from the Ark and any of their people until we can work this out with them. I don’t want them to panic and your people be caught in the cross fire. They may not hold to the truce giving everything Jaha is doing and saying up there.”

“I’ll head back now and warn Anya. Clarke, we have a truce. Their actions will not change that.” He kissed Octavia and left.

“Octavia, could you also help Monty. There will be another hunting, gathering, and water run. They haven’t left yet so we have time to finish getting ourselves prepared.”

“Absolutely.” Octavia said with Monty nodding behind her. Together they left to give everybody their marching orders.

I turned toward Murphy who was talking to Bellamy. I watched him nod and then they both looked at me. “Murphy isn’t far from you until this is dealt with. You will have two guards Murphy and Harper. I know what you are going to say but we need you Princess. Taking risks with your life is out of the question. You’re our leader and our medic.” Then he walked out. Before I could even say anything. He just walked out.

I could see Raven smirking at the irritation on my face. “He isn’t wrong. Your life isn’t worth more than the rest of ours but you are worth more to us. So, you take care of us and we protect you.” She said then went back to work.

“Let me know when or if you get through to the Ark. I have a message I want them to hear.” 

“Will do. Now go eat. You going to need it.”


	15. Chapter 15

“I did it, Clarke. I got into the main audio lines on the Ark. You can say what you need plus I can lock them out. Not for long but long enough you will not be interrupted.” Raven was so excited she was dancing around me. 

“Raven stop, you're making me dizzy. So, how long do you think I have before they kick me out of shut me off?”

“Um, well 3-4 mins I think. Should be pretty close to that. Certainly, enough for you to say your peace.”

“Awesome. Let’s go, I want to work some of this out before we go live that way I get said what needs to be said. Grab Monty, Miller, Octavia, and Harper too.” She nodded and ran off while I walked to the dropship.

We watched as the Exodus ship crashed. I knew it was inevitable. Diana Sydney’s Rebellion had to happen. I’m just glad nothing changed too much up there. I would be looking at dead parents right now. I took a group to the crash site to start sifting through the debris. We looked for things we could use. Raven collected the Hydrazine after giving us her demonstration. Everyone was somber. We couldn’t get in touch with the Ark so no one knows who was on the Exodus ship. I remember what it was like the last time. Searching for my mother hoping I would find something and hoping I wouldn’t find anything. When it was dusk we headed back to camp. 

I stood next to the fire watching everyone pick at their dinner. “I know everyone has had a rough day and you all are worried about who was on that ship. I promise when I know, you will know. Please try and get some rest. It will be sunup soon.” I turned and bumped into Raven. She grabbed my arm and started pulling me.

“What is going on Raven?”

“Your Mom and Dad are on the radio.”

We ran into the dropship. “Dad, what happened to the dropship?” 

“Diana Sydney started a coup. She failed. We were able to detach the ship before she damaged the Ark.” I nodded.   
“What are the plans now for returning to the ground?” I asked

“We are still working on the honey, but for now we are ok. We have plenty of air for some time, more than enough to get us to the ground.” I was relieved to hear that. I asked more about the plans but threw in some questions about schedules and things of the like. Everyone got to talk to their parents and I informed those who had family on the Exodus ship. 

Four hours later Raven and I prepared for our hack into the ship. Everyone was somber and sad, people where comforting the ones who lost loved ones. I gave my message to the Ark. I kept it short and sweet, offered the choice of joining us or staying with the Ark. I explained how their children are choosing to follow me and will not be returning to the Ark. However, if they wish to join their children they will have to follow me. The transmission was cut shortly after I finished.

“You did good.” Raven said shutting down the hack and turning the system to alert. “I just hope people start seeing through his good guy shtick. I know he is Well’s father but honestly, that is hard to believe since they are so different.” I nodded

“When we were kids he always had this way about him. He was right and everyone else was wrong. He was an engineer before he was the Chancellor. I think it gave him an inflated ego and then when he became the Chancellor he went on a power trip. He always treats people like they are beneath him even when he is trying to play the good guy role. After Well’s mom died it just got worse.” I said. We were waiting for the Ark to contact us about the message. We both knew it wouldn’t be long.

We sat in peaceful solidarity waiting for the bomb to drop. It was coming we could both feel it. She was messing around on her work station and I was thinking about what was coming next. The only option they had was to bring the Ark down but that means some will die and others will be lost in Azgeda. Neither outcome was good. Pike was an issue we didn’t need and his hatred would cause ripples through everyone. Azgeda isn’t known for being welcoming and the hell farm station survived was horrible from what I learned last time. I didn’t want this portion of history to repeat.

It took about an hour before Jaha showed up on the screen. He was furious, barely containing the rage, which I think he was only doing because it would prove everything I said about him during the transmission.

“What you did was inexcusable. You have no authority over us and will be set straight when we get to the ground. There will be no more talking Clarke. This charade is over.” He said and ended the call.

“Well, that went well.” I said and shook my head.

“All we can do now is hope the people wake up. Everyone is behind you and hopefully the people will start thinking about what their kids have been saying in the past and what you have said.” 

We both headed to bed hoping for a better tomorrow. Jaha wasn’t dumb enough to cut off communication so people would have the option of talking with their kids and asking questions. I hope they did.


End file.
